Senior Citizens
by OoDarkCookiesoO
Summary: Everone's heard of the flock as teens, adults, kids, and babies. But how bou when they are old? Read and find out. Might be Faxness.
1. Chapter 1

hey everone, so i was wondering, everyone's heard of the flock as adults, as teenagers, as kids, and as babies. but how bout in their senior citizen age? now you will find out.

Max POV

Here we are the flock and I still living together in a- sorry my dentures fell out. We are still living together in a...complaisant home! Yeah I know what your thinking, Max and the flock old! Well yes everyone gets old sometime. We live in CA in Bell Mont Complasiant Home. We defeated Itex and the School when we were about 30 years old. So now, we are living here. We all are married. We all married when we were 30. Fang and I are married, Iggy and Ella are married, Nudge is married to a man named John. Very sweet. Gazzy married a girl who is also into making bombs. And Angel has gotten married to a man named Riley. You see, since we are now old people, a lot has happened. Like the death of my mother. And the death of Jeb. Well, actually, we killed him while destroying Itex. Mom died from cardiac arrest aka heart attack. We are still a little tense on that, but are still happy. Iggy and Ella have 3 kids to visit them each day. But only Fang and I have one kid. The rest weren't up for it. We named her Christina. She was a good girl, I mean young lady who goes to Berkley College and well, follows in the footsteps of Fang. Lucky for us she comes to visit us each day after school.

"Excuse me Mrs. Ride, your daughter is here." They said over the intercom.

"Send her in Michelle." As you can see, or some of you, we are still in our old habits of cussing and being ride and playful. We always call people by their first name. We do not like to by formal.

"Hi mom, hi dad. What's up?"

"Hi Christina. How is school?"

"Good I'm getting good grades. Oh hi Uncle Iggy. How are George and Nina?" As you can see though she talks much more than Fang did.

"Oh they are good they should be coming soon."

"Great! Hey mom, dad, do you need anything you look sick?"

"Just tired sweetie. Just tired." We haven't gotten sleep in days. Our stupid neighbors' daughter always have parties. Fang was sleeping and snoring zzs. I was wlking up to go get a glass of water then-oof! I fell.

"God dammit!"

"Are you okay mom?"

"I'm fine just got bruised or something." I got back up. We were still our old good selves, especially since we could still kick peoples asses.

"Oh Christina can you please get me a slice of pie?"

"Sure thing Uncle Gazzy. Why do they call you that anyway?" In the backround you hear toots from Gazzy wheelchair.

"I get it. Ha ha."

"Hey Max do you think we could take a walk or something?"

"Sure thing Angel. Come on everbody we are gonna walk for a while." Everybody got up except Gazzy. He was in a wheelchair. We had to wake Fang up.

"Fang get up. Fang. FANG!"

"Yeah huh? I'm awake. Where are the earasers?"

"We are going for a walk lets go."

We were walking then all of a sudden a man in a tube sock come in front of us holding a gun.

"Gimme your money!"

I walking up to him, reading to give him my cash, but right when he was about to take it, I took his hand and turned him over me head. I put him on the groung and tied him up.

"I still got it. Aww damn my back hurts. *Craaaaacccckkkkkk* "That's better."

Police came.

"Who did this?"

"I did officer. He was trying to take my money and he had a un i did what I can to prevent anyone from getting hurt."

"Nice job ma'm. Would you like to join the force?"

"I have my own family to take care of. Thank you though."

We went back to our 'home' and we got attacked by nurses.

"Are any of you hurt.? Lemme take your blood pressure."

"Ahh leave us alone Michelle. We are fine. Lets go to bed I'm poofed. Christina why don't you go home. We are all going to bed now. Night sweetie."

"Night mom."

And with that, in a few minutes, we were out.

Do ya like it? Not a lot of action, very boring i know, i promise more action in later chapters. You see the little button down there, you might wanna click it. And type on what is needed to be improved or what is good. Maybe suggestions too!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here is my second chapter!

Chocolate chip cookies=happy max and happy DarkCookies. If you were wondering i have my user name like this cause i like to eat burnt cookies.

Fang POV

Man, those stupid kids need to shut up. There was a party next door once again. I was looking for my glasses on the lamp table. I couldn't find them. I was on the floor looking for them. I hear Max get up. She doesn't realize I was on the floor and made a mistake putting her foot on me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh FANG THERE'S A STALKER HERE !" She took her emergency cane and started wacking me.

"Max! OW! It's me, FANG!" She stopped hitting me. She looked closer.

"Oh...OH! I'm so sorry Fang I thought you were one of those rotten kids next door."

"I understand. I was looking for my glasses so I could shut them up."

"Oh sorry Fang I was reading before I went to sleep and was using your glasses. Here you go." She handed me my glasses.

"Thanks honey, now for those kids."

I stomped over there with a air horn in my hand. (Just in case) And knocked on the door. No one answered I knocked as hard as I could. Still no answer. I got so pissed that I kicked the door down. Everything all of a sudden was quiet. Except for the music.

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!!!!!!!"

Someone quickly went to it and turned the the music off.

"Everyone leave. This is a complaisant home not a club. Get out of here before I kick your ass out of here."

"What a grandpa is gonna kick us out. Let's get em'."

One boy charged at me I lifted him up and threw him out of the room. Or if you think out the door, I meant through the ceiling. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Three seconds if your not out-" They all rushed out taking nothing with them. Free boom box and ipod. Awesome. I took our 'loot back to our room and out them aside. Finally, a night we can sleep through.

Next morning during breakfast....

Well would ya look at that. Those kids from last night were here again. Police came. Great. They were coming up to me.

"Excuse my sir, did you throw this young man out of the room through the ceiling?"

"No, but last night while I was in bed I heard a loud crashing sound."

"But you threw me out through the ceiling!"

"I did no such thing! I can barely walk or see, how would I be able to knock a boy like you out the window?"

"We are sorry sir, we promise this blaming will not happen again. As for you," he pointed to the boy, and the boy looked at me. Since the officer wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at the boy. But the officer looked back, I stopped and was just staring at the boy. See how mature I am?

"But ahh. Um, he just AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! He is lying! He threw my out of the room. Through a ceiling!"

"This boy I think is mentally ill."

"Yes we think so too sir. C'mon let's take him to a mental institute,"

"I'm not mentally ill!"

They took him to the car. I turned around with a smirk across my face. This made me feel like we were 14 again. Saving the world, fighting erasers, and having fun.

"Fang...Tsk tsk tsk. Shame. But still, high five!"

Max was always the one of fun. I'm so glad she was mine.

"Fang guess what today is?"

"Groundhog day?" I said excitedly.

"No you idiot. It's Christina's birthday. We are going to get her a gift before she comes."

Oh yes. May 6th. Christina's birthday. I remember it like it was yesterday. Wait was it yesterday?

_Flashback_

_May 6th, 21 years ago._

_Max had just delivered our baby. We were about 50 then. Amazing isn't it? Such a old age._

_"Fang?"_

_"Yes hun?"_

_"I would like to name her...Christina."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"She may not be a follower of Christ, but she looks like Christ to me. But I don't wanna name her Tiffany."_

_"Sure honey. Sure."_

_Max fell asleep. And for the first time I held our Christina. She looked up at me._

_"See Christina, I'm your daddy. And I'm a father."_

_I looked down at her. She was smiling at me. Her first smile, and it was at me. I knew it was the best time in my life. Or one of them._

_End of flashback_

Out of my trance I looked back at Max.

"Okay then. Let's go now."

We always walk places now. We don't use our wings. They might defect any moment. And we don't like cars. We went to the mall.

"Hmm I wonder what Christina likes..."

"Fang? Don't you know your own child? I expect you would since she was like you when you were young."

Oh yeah. Christina was goth. Well kinda. She liked wearing black and red. But 2 things she got from Max is they both hate wearing make up and hate wearing slutty clothes. Thats a relief for a father. We found a Hot Topic at the mall and went inside there, knowing it was her style. Or now knowing. We found the perfect thing for her. A shirt the has cuts along the side, but instead of showing her side there is red clothe attached to that part. She'll love it. We bought it and went back home. She would be coming soon so we all went to our room knowing that would be the first place she would look. We all found a suitable hiding spot with all the wrapped gifts behind the door. All the lights were turned off. We heard the key turn and all of a sudden the door opens.

"SURPRIZE!"

The weird thing was, it wasn't Christina.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry I'm guessing I have a ton of errors here. And thanks for reviewing! So far they are all good! I thank all for noticing that this was an original idea! I'm taking on some of these things like about their powers. Thanks AmyQueen95! They haven't used their powers in a while, so its gonna be different. Burnt chocolate chip cookies rock!

Max POV

Oh shit who is this person. We all stared in shock when we saw somebody we knew, somebody who we used to dispize. It was.....ARI?

"Ari! What the hell are you doing alive?!"

"Jeb replenished me and brougt me back to life." Since he was a 7 year old the last time we saw him, he still was!

"How are you still a seven year old?"

"Oh Jeb also put something in me to stay in my 7 year old form. And the sad but kinda cool thing is...I'm immortal!" Everyone was silent. Yup that was Ari.

"So are you like a bloodsucking vampire from twilight?" Iggy asked.

We all burst out laughing but Ari. After we were done we looked at him and he was staring at the floor swaying side by side.

"You aren't serious are you?" I asked.

"Well, techniclly I am. Jeb saw the movie and-"

"Jeb saw the movie?! You have got to be kidding me. Are you?"

"No. Actually, he heard about the Twilight movie and thought it would be a good influence to do something with me. So he watched it and thats where he started. He even made my skin dazzle."

Nudge pulled the curtins aside onto Ari. He wasn't kidding. We were almost blinded by the light. Nudge shut the window.

"Do-do, you suck blood?"

"That, he didn't add. But I wanted to come here and see you all."

"The door creaked open.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong and why are you all here? And who are you?" she said while pointing to Ari.

"Uhhh....surprize?" Fang said. Like a kid was caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Well Christina, you see, we were gonna throw you a party, but we got interuppted by Ari. Remember we told you about him?"

"Yes." she said angrily. "I remember. So this little boy was trying to kill you when you were teenagers?"

"Yes. But he was, um, an adult then. He was changed into an adult." (Oh and if you guys are wondering, Christina has wings too but she rarely uses them.)

"Is he trying to kill you again? If he is I'm going to sock him right in the-"

"Christina, we are friends now. Oh and I forgot to mention, he is my, *cough, cough* half brother."

"So your saying I have an uncle who's like 5?!"

"I'm seven. Get used to it."

"Well okay, Mr. Grumpy pants. I guess you need to take a nap now. Bu-bye."

"I'm-not-going-anywhere!!!!!!!" He lunged for Christina. But like us, she has developed powers. She could turn transparent so nothing could hit her. They would just go through. So more likely, she was ghost-like.

He kept trying to punche her but when he took a little break, Christina turned back to normal and pinned him down with only one hand. Holding his neck without chocking him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!? TELL US!"

"I was just sending a message to Max. Now, let me go!" She let him go.

"Jeb wanted me to tell you, he loves you and the worst part is over. But you have 1 more test. But he also said it was a test about yourself in life. Not saving the world or anything, but something about yourself. That's it bye!"

"Bye Ari!" I called out after him. Knowing he only heard ma as a whisper.

"Mom I don't like him."

"I know sweetie. But let's just have a good time here. Happy Birthday!"

"Yay!" Everyone said in unison.

We partied until 6. What? Don't think it was long enough? When you get older why don't you try sleeping at 11 at night. See what time you wake up. But right before everyone left to their rooms, erasers came panting through the door. Looking...rather old.

"We *panting* have come to *panting* destroy *panting* you. Hold on a moment."

They were trying to regain their strength.

"Okay were good. Rawwwwwwwww!"

Erasers lunged for us. Angel tried mind controlling them, but instead she just made them loopy like they were drunk. Fang tried to turn invisible, but instead he turned pink. I tried my supersonic speed, but instead I went in slowmo. Thre was really only one thing that was the same. Gazzy farted and they all retreated. So did we.

5 minutes later...

Fang POV

"Well that was amusing. Just like the god ol' days huh Max?"

"Yes. But I don't get it. Jeb said I have one more test. Not having to do with the school, but with life. If he said that why would he be sending erasers?"

**Max you just don't get it do you.**

Great the voice was back. 20 years without it. And herer it is again.

**Max I'm just trying to teach you to practice your powers.**

**Then what does this have to do with life?**

**You will find that out for yourself.**

**Whatever Jeb. Bye!**

**Don't speak like that to me young lady. **I think I just heard the voice speak emotion.

**Ha! You admit it! It is you! Now stay out of my head befoe I call you bad things out loud.**

Voice was not heard after that.

"C'mon. Lets got o bed. Long day. We need rest. Goodnight everyone. Bye Christina."

I fell asleep recalling the things that happened today. I still heard the voice echoing through my head

_You have one more test left. In life..._

I drifted off to sleep.

You like hate. Have any great ideas? You wanna give them in? Just press the little gray button down there. That's if you have a comment, idea, or if you want, criticize me. Whatever. Peace. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! here's the 4th chapter hope you like it. please like it!

Fang: Ya like that's going to happen.

Me: *smacks Fang in the head* Yes some people actually like my story of you turning pink.

Fang: Ya right. Fang luvers won't like it.

Me: I don't think you have any. Everyone thinks your just emo boy who is really gay on the inside.

Fang: They do not!

Me: Prove it.

Fang: Fine you win.

Me: Yay! Enjoy! (Unlike Fang)

Max POV

I woke up. Still remembering the words The Voice aka Jeb had said. A test in life. Hmm. Fang was still sleeping, and-huh? Christina was still here. She was sleeping on the foot of our bed. I got up and nudged her.

"Get up! Christina get up!"

"Huh? Oh hi mom."

"Christina, what are you still doing here?!" I said in a whispery yell.

"I was afraid that those erasers would come back and that little kid Ari." She growled at his name.

"Its okay sweetie. Go back home now we can take care of ourselves."

"No mom, its Saturday."

"Oh right. Oh yeah. Bingo night. I hope I win. I need more money. Or I'll have to rob a place."

"Mom..."

"Just kidding."

"Uhhhh what's going on."

"Oh hi Fang"

"Hi dad." She said in a tired voice.

"Christina go back to sleep. C'mon Fang we gotta go. Bingo time."

"Bingo time!" He ran out of bed and out the door. But quickly came back was only wearing a white tank top with boxers. He changed into trousers and a plaid shirt. Then he ran back out.

I got out of bed. And groaned. I had a bruise on my hip. Our healing has been taking longer than usual, but we still healed much faster than most people. I changed into some trousers too. I still hate dresses. And I put on a flower button shirt. I went out and they were still setting everything out. And Fang was sitting in the very front. Bouncing up and down. He loved bingo cause he always won. I went and sat next to him.

"Max! Hi! I can't wait for bingo!" I heard a rumbling from our bellies.

"I'm going to get breakfast."

"Get some for me to."

"Sure Fang."

I walked over to the buffet table. Hm. There was a lot of food. They got used to the fact we eat a lot. I got oatmeal and I got Fang some cream of wheat. When I got back I gave Fang the oatmeal by accident and I had cream of wheat. I ate it and spit it out right away. But..it landed on Fang.

"MAX!"

He threw some oatmeal at me. And we got into an oatmeal/cream of wheat fight.

"Hey guys what'cha doing?"

Fang and I stared at each other, then threw our food at Iggy and Ella. They ran over to the food table and started throwing cookies and scones at us. I caught some chocolate chip cookies with my mouth. YUM! And they announced over the intercom,

"Bingo will now start in 3 minutes."

"OH NO!" Fang ran into the bingo room. Still looking all messy. He still didn't care.

Iggy, Ella, and I all bust out laughing. We cleaned ourselves and went into the room. Everyone was seated and there were a few seats next to Fang. We took our seats and got our bingo cards. I put the dots on my card and looked again. Oh my God. I won!

"BINGO!" They came and checked my work.

"Yup Mrs. Ride you won."

"Yay!" Oh great, Flyboys.

"Hello." Too bad they weren't old. Everyone ran out except the flock. We lunged ourselves at them. But right before we hit them. The electricuted and broke down.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." A Flyboy came back to life and took me and Christina.

"LET US GO!"

But before i could speak or do anything, I fell asleep.


End file.
